dragonballfandomcom-20200225-history
Find them Out! Deathmatch with a Furtive Attacker!
"Find Him! Death Match with an Invisible Attacker!!" (見極めろ！ 姿なきアタッカーとの死闘!!, Mikiwamero! Sugata naki atakkā to no shitō!!) is the one hundred and sixth episode of Dragon Ball Super. Its Japanese air date is September 3, 2017. Summary Master Roshi sits down on a rock, Goku asks him if he will be fine. Roshi tells him that he will be fine with some rest. Roshi then tells Goku to go on and fight for him. Goku then departs. Meanwhile, Gohan and Piccolo are fighting Universe 6's Dr. Rota. Dr. Rota wants to reveal his ability, however before he can do so, he is taken out by a powerful Ki Blast. Gohan and Piccolo hide. Piccolo throws a rock out in the open which is destroyed by the same Ki Blast that took out Dr. Rota. Piccolo says its an attack that focuses energy in one point like the Special Beam Cannon and is shot from far away. Also, Piccolo cannot sense the attacker's energy. Gohan asks if Dr. Rota is dead, Piccolo says that if he would be dead then the attacker would have been disqualified, meaning he is still alive. Gohan and Piccolo decide to move to an area with rubble without the attacker seeing them. Afterwards, Piccolo's arm is shot off by the attacker, whose Ki Blasts travel through sphere-like drones. Piccolo regenerates his arm, and the two decide to find their enemy. Meanwhile, Prum, a fighter from Universe 2, is unable to find Gohan and Piccolo, and so, he sends out more spheres to search for them. While the spheres are patrolling the area, Piccolo puts his arm out in the open, and is shot, however he dodges it. Gohan saw the direction of the shot and the two decide to head there to take out the attacker. Gohan throws a rock which Piccolo blows up with a Ki Blast, creating dust, which they use as cover. In the dust, Piccolo finds one of Prum's spheres. Piccolo wonders what the sphere does, and the two are attacked once again. Piccolo destroys the sphere, revealing that the sphere had heat. Meanwhile the two Zen-Ohs wonder why Gohan and Piccolo have not moved, and the Grand Priest reveals that a sniper is lurking. The Grand Priest explains what a sniper is and the two Zen-Ohs say that snipers are amazing. Krillin tells Gohan and Piccolo not to do any careless moves, and Beerus says that they are at a disadvantage, as they cannot defeat their enemy if they can't move. Tien Shinhan investigates Dr. Rota' unconscious body, as Goku and Vegeta arrive. Tien tells Goku and Vegeta to duck as there is an enemy shooting from far away. Vegeta is attacked and the two duck. Vegeta calls the attacker a coward and an annoying enemy. Meanwhile, Piccolo took a shot that was meant for Gohan, this time, both of his arms were shot off, fortunately Piccolo regenerates. Piccolo reveals that the attacker is looking for their body heat, explaining why the attacker was capable of shooting them even in the dust. Piccolo and Gohan then heat up the entire area with heat in order to trick the attacker. Prum then bombards the entire area with Ki Blasts, cutting off Gohan and Piccolo. Goku, Vegeta and Tien watch as Gohan and Piccolo are attacked. Goku sees Prum and reveals that one is shooting Ki Blasts, while Prum reflects them. Vegeta goes to take out Prum, Tien tells Goku to go with him, as he will go to help Gohan and Piccolo. Goku then rushes to Vegeta. Gohan and Piccolo are hiding under a rock, as Tien goes to help them, dodging all of the Ki Blasts. Goku and Vegeta both charge up a Kamehameha and a Galick Gun, respectively and attack Prum's position. Vegeta fires another Galick Gun at Prum, only for Prum to reflect it back at them. It is revealed that Hermila, a warrior also from Universe 2, is the sniper and Prum is only a mirror. Prum also reveals that he knew Goku and Vegeta would come for him first, revealing that Goku and Vegeta fell into a trap. Tien sees that every time Hermila shoots, he moves to another position. Tien then uses the Multi-Form technique in order to create 4 clones of himself. Shin calls this a wonderful attack and that they will surely win, however Krillin reveals the techniques weakness: the power is split between all 4 clones, making every clone weaker than the original. Vegeta and Goku decide to throw rocks at Prum, if Ki Blast won't work. Hermila then takes out 3 of the clones, and the last one destroy Hermila's cover with a Neo Tri-Beam, severely damaging Hermila in the process. Tien calls Hermila a worthy opponent. While Tien is about to knock Hermila out with another Neo Tri-Beam, Hermila blows up the ground beneath them and knocks out Tien. Fortunately, Tien's 3 other clones, grabbed Hermila and dragged him off the arena, signifying a double elimination. Tien apologizes to Beerus, however Beerus praises Tien as he took it to a draw at the very end. Cornered by Goku and Vegeta, Prum decides to run away, however he is tackled by Dr. Rota, who recovered. Dr. Rota wants to reveal his ability again, however he is interrupted by Vegeta, who knocks both Prum and Dr. Rota out of the arena with a Galick Gun. Goku says that they lost 2 members, however Vegeta says it doesn't matter, as long as they take out the rest of the fighters. Goku tells Vegeta to fight to their fullest, for Krillin and Tien. The two then depart together. There are 32 minutes left until the end of the tournament. Major Events * Tien Shinhan falls out the ring. Battles *Dr. Rota vs. Hermila and Prum *Piccolo vs. Hermila and Prum *Gohan and Piccolo vs. Hermila and Prum *Goku and Vegeta vs. Prum *Goku and Vegeta vs. Hermila and Prum *Tien Shinhan vs. Hermila *Goku and Vegeta vs. Prum *Dr. Rota vs. Prum *Vegeta vs. Dr. Rota and Prum Trivia Animation Staff * Script - Hiroshi Yamaguchi * Storyboard - Takahiro Imamura * Episode Director - Takahiro Imamura * Animation Supervisor - Masahiro Shimanuki & Yuichi Karasawa * Assistant Supervisors - Yasuhiro Namatame & Yoichi Onishi * Key Animators - Masahiro Shimanuki, Futoshi Higashide, Kenji Miuma, Masumi Hattori, Kouhei Kajiwara, Yuu Yoshiyama, Makoto Ozawa, Aya Akizuki, Erisa Tomita, Studio Wanpack * 2nd Key Animators - Miyako Tsuji, Yong-ce Tu, Talukdar Nozomu, Miyuki Yokoyama, Asashi Production, Kagura, A-Line, Toei Phils. Gallery 106_1.jpg| 106_2.jpg| 106_3.jpg| 106_4.jpg| 106_5.jpg| 106_6.jpg| File:106_7.jpg|Preview Episode 105 VS Episode 106 File:106_8.jpg|Ditto Category:Universe Survival Saga Category:Dragon Ball Super episodes